Just one night
by pllgrey'sfakingitfanatic
Summary: After the conversation Lauren and Amy, 1x08. What should have happened. Nothing happens between Amy and Liam.
1. The first mistake

Amy and Lauren continued to drink champagne and eat cake. And they talked, and talked, and talked.

- I never thought I'd say this ... but you're a great friend, said Amy

- You too! How did we never talked like that?

- I honestly dont know.

It was already getting late and the girls decided go to sleep. Amy does not stand it upright and Lauren helped her go to the bedroom.

- Woh! And I thought I was drunk like hell -. Said Lauren

- You know what? Isn't just the alcohol that heals a broken heart. Also results meaningless sex. But where can I find a lesbian at this time who wants to have sex with me so drunk? - asked Amy

- Amy, I'm feeling very alone.

- What's that supposed to mean?

- Amy, only tonight! Just one night!

- You mean ...

- Yes- says Luren almost crying.

Amy looks at her with a confused face.

- Sorry, forget it. I'm completely crazy.

Amy pulled her and kissed. When Lauren noticed it was already in lingerie in Amy's bed and Amy (also in lingerie) on top of her. They had sex and both lost their virginity.


	2. The morning after

Amy and Lauren were awake, lying in bed side by side covered with sheets.

- OMG! We really did it? I still can not believe it -. Said Lauren.

- Holy Mother of God! We had sex. We've seen each other naked. And ... we had sex -. Said Amy completely freaked out.

- Don't worry Amy. Now we'll get dressed and go have breakfast. Then we go to school and pretend it never happened. We never touched the subject. Never again. It was a one night thing.

-Lauren! We had sex! I've seen you naked. I've been on top of you, beneath you, beside you completely naked doing things with my mouth and my fingers. And you want me to forget? Was my first time. I never had sex before. With a boy or girl.

- It was also my first time. Now calm down. You are nervous.

- Yesterday I told my best friend that I loved her and hours later had sex with my kind of half-sister.

- Come on. I don't want to be late to school.


	3. I can't stop thinking about it!

Amy was in chemistry class and couldn't stop thinking about last night. About Lauren and Karma. Meanwhile Karma kept looking for Amy. After the bell rings, Amy and Lauren met in the hallway and couldn't have been more awkward.! Exchange of awkward glances. Amy had to tell someone about this.

- Shane, I need to tell you something.

- Ohoh! Calm down girl. Jesus! What may have happened that made you so nervous?

- Last night I told Karma what I felt for her and she rejected me. And then I was drunk when Lauren came to me. We talked, drank, ate and laughed. Was fun. She is a great friend! And then ...

- Then what?

- We ... Me and her ... We did it.

- You did what? I'm not understanding.

- You know ...

- OMG! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! KILL ME NOW! YOU HAD SEX WITH LAUREN?

-Shhh! Keep your voice down.

- What the fuck? You are completely insane?

- Dude! She was there. I was there. We were both heartbroken. Just happened.

- Just happened? Shit like this doesn't just happen! She is your half sister. And Karma?

- Karma? She rejected me. It's over. Everything. Friendship, and my feelings pretty soon, I hope.

- That is sad. So, anyway? How was it?

- How was what?

- Sex with Lauren?

- Dude!

- What? Ask doesn't offend!

- It was kinda of good. I can't stop thinking about it.


	4. WTF are we?

Lauren was just as Amy: she could not forget that night.

It was 3 a.m. and Lauren could not sleep. She kept thinking that damn night. And then she began to think:

- I can not sleep. I liked having sex with Amy. My father and Farrah are still celebrating their honeymoon. We are alone. And Amy's room is right next door. Lauren stood up and went to the Amy bedroom. She opened the door and asked:

- Amy, are you sleeping?

- No. I can not sleep. And you? What do you want?

- I also cant sleep.

- You wanna lie down on my bed with me?

- Of course. Why not!

And then the two were lying to opposite sides. Until Amy turned and said:

- I can not stop that night! I do not want to stop thinking!

- Me too! What do we do?

- Well, I liked it and you liked it and I could not stop thinking about it. So I guess we could ...

Amy could not finish the sentence because Lauren was already with the tongue in the mouth of Amy. They kissed and began to undress. They have sex again. They screamed and moaned of pleasure and no one could hear. Amy was on top and then Lauren was at the top. Both had at least three orgasms. When Lauren reached its last orgasm she was on top of Amy and fell to the side. Literally. They were all sweaty.

- Woh - Lauren said.

- I was supposed to go to exercise in the morning before school, but I'm too tired -. Said Amy.

- Well, if you think about better, this is like doing exercise. Only more fun!

- Much more fun!

Lauren gets up from the bed.

- Where are you going? - Asked Amy.

- Sleep.

- I already saw that! But why do not you sleep here?

- Because it is something that couples do. And we're not a couple!

Lauren Amy left the room.

Amy thought to herself:

- If we are not a couple, what the fuck are we?


	5. It's over! We're done!

Amy was confused. She wanted more than sex with Lauren. But Lauren wanted a friends with benefits thing. Amy was in the canteen and saw Lauren and decided to talk to her.

-Hi-Amy said.

-Hey! Are you okay?

-I cant do this anymore.

-Do what? - Lauren said confused.

-Do it. With you.

-Why? I thought ... What is it? We're just friends. With benefits. Come on! Sex can not be that bad!?

-It's not... The problem is not the sex. The sex is fantastic. The problem is ... This has to end, right? Is not you. It's me.

- Woh! How can I be rejected twice in less than a week? Seriously?'' Is not you. It's me''? You know what? Fuck you.

- No! Fuck you! I have also been rejected! Tommy is an idiot! He will beg for a second chance! And you will take it back and send me to hell. I will not be rejected again! I'm sick of people who want things from me to be happy and don't care about what I think! I'm sick of people like you!Confusing my head and playing with my feelings! So, FUCK YOU!

Amy went home.


	6. Forgetting Lauren

Amy came home and saw the bags in the room. This meant that her mother had returned from his honeymoon honeymoon.

Honey, have you arrived? Classes only end in three hours!

- I'm not feeling well. I'm going to my room.

Amy locked herself in her room crying. Three hours later she heard Lauren to arrive. And she even had the courage to talk to her. Amy decided to forget Lauren. Turned on the computer and was watching porn for about two hours. It was not dinner. Then went to shower, dressed as a lesbian who is always ready for the party and called Shane.

- Dude, dress up like a slut and pick me!

- Why? I'm watching The Real Housewives!

- Today is the opening of a new nightclub and people say that there are a lot of get up from the sofa and dress provocative clothes because tonight we'll drink and dance until we drop to the side and in the morning wake up naked with one stranger lying next to us.

- Catch you in fifteen minutes -. Said Shane fast

Fifteen minutes later a car stops in front of the house of Amy. She goes downstairs and his mother and Lauren were clean the kitchen.

- Mom, Shane and I are going out.

Lauren and Farrah turned and they couldn't believe. Amy was wearing ripped shorts and a T-shirt with the flag of the United States. Lauren was drooling.

- Ok-Farrah said a little dizzy.

-Don't wait for me awake. Bye.


	7. I'm single and drunk Part1: Cayendo

Amy and Shane enter the nightclub and their reaction is: Omg.

The bar was full of dudes and chicks who killed someone to have a simple beer. The dance floor was on fire. The DJ was in a trance. The people there up the boxes seeing the people down here all crazy. The V.I.P Zone locked. Only those who had money and contacts could buy the access card.

- I'll sit there on the sofa -. Said Shane.

- Oh really? This is the best club ever and you'll be sitting on a sofa!

- Of course. This is so full that a person can not move.

- You know what I will do while you're sitting on the couch? I drink shots of tequila and vodka. Even if you have to show my tits to bartender.E after being slightly drunk go to the dance floor. Dancing till you drop to the side. Then I'll hook up with a chick. Or maybe two. And I'll take one of those chicks to the hotel around the corner. If I get no chick will get even more drunk.

- I'll wait sitting.

Amy drank their shots but had to wait half an hour. But the dance floor was full. Until Amy gave up waiting and when the DJ put the music cCayendo from Deorro she went to the dance floor. And she danced sensually with an hot chick . When she noticed everyone was dancing around them making a circle, and they were in the center.


	8. I'm single and drunk Part2: Jessie

Amy was still drinking and dancing. Until Shane gets up and goes to talk to her.

- Did you see that? - saidShaine, with a big smile.

- See what?

- Is not what but who! That brunette could not stop looking at you. She is hot.

- Really?

- Yeah.

- She's cute and seems nice.

- The alcohol makes you stupid? Go talk to her.

- I still have feelings for Lauren. I will not talk to her.

- You're just saying that because she is a lot of sand for your truck.

- Not true.

- Of course it is. I bet fifty dollars as you can't leave with her phone number .

- Okay. Deal!

Amy went to talk to the brunette.

- I noticed that you were always looking at me.

- Is that a crime? - The brunette said with a shy smile.

- No. But you'll have to pay.

- How much?

- Seven digits!

- Like a million?

- No. Like your phone number!

The brunette laughed and said:

- You use that trick when you want to take a girl to bed?

- No. I use this trick when i want the phone number of the girl. The trick to taking the girl to bed is totally different.

The brunette laughed again,took a pen and said:

-Give me your arm.

She wrote her phone number on Amy's arm and said:

- Call me. I liked your trick. I want to see more.

- And you will. I'm Amy.

-Jessie. Bye, Amy.

- Bye, Jessie.


	9. The last night

Amy was still unhappy. Despite dancing, alcohol, girls, she kept thinking about Lauren. She went home and entered the Lauren bedroom. Lauren was still awake and was surprised to see Amy in her room at 4 a.m.

- Amy, what ...

Amy did not let her finish the sentence.

-Just one night.

- What?

- Just one more night. The last night, I promise. Just one more freaking night.

Lauren did not respond. Just pulled Amy to bed and kissed her. They made love all night.

The next morning, they woke up, got dressed and Lauren said:

- We'll pretend it never happened?

- No. We'll pretend we were drunk, sleep together and the next morning when we woke up, we laughed and you said:'' It was just one night, and I think I'll never get drunk with you.''

- I agree. - Lauren said.

- Friends?

- Half sisters.

Amy gave a kiss on the forehead of Lauren and they followed their lives as if they had not had more than one night.


End file.
